


Lost Life

by FlameElement



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Depression, M/M, OOC maybe, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameElement/pseuds/FlameElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When somebody close to him dies, Yata has nothing left. Warnings: Suicide, Angst. Major character deaths, OOCness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost love

Lost Love

Has Major Character death, OOCness and Suicide. This takes place between the first season and the movie. Enjoy.  
'Thoughts'  
Flashback/Dream

Tears were pouring down Yata's face. 'Why? Why did this have to happen?' Yata thought. He was a failure as a comrade and as a friend. He had been right there. He had been right there and he hadn't been able to protect the one person he loved the most. He had done nothing but watch as Saruhiko had jumped in front of him and taking the bullet meant for him. He had watched in horror as Saruhiko had saved him. Misaki fell to his knees in his bedroom as his now frail body was racked with sobs. “Why Saruhiko? Why did you have to leave me all alone again?” He screamed up at his ceiling as if he would receive an answer. He crawled to his bed and let his exhausted body collapse onto it. He hadn't slept more then a few hours since it had happened three and a half weeks ago. He closed his now dry and tired eyes only to open them seconds later. All he could see when he closed them was Saru's blood covering his hands and staining his clothes red. He also had not eaten or drank more than what was necessary to stay alive, if you could call this living. He didn't deserve it, not when it was his fault Saru was dead. Even as he struggled to keep his eyes open he knew he was going to lose the battle. His mind and body were exhausted and they demanded rest. He had been awake for five days straight now and with the lack of nutrition he wasn't going to last much longer. His eyes glued themselves shut and he knew he had lost the battle.   
Yata grinned as he let his fist fly and connect with the nameless gangster that he was fighting. A group of them had decided to try and jump him in a deserted alley. He was in the middle of defending himself against one that had drawn a knife on him when he heard a familiar voice mocking him.  
“Another fight Misaki? Don't you have anything better to do?” Saruhiko asked from the entry way of the alley.   
“Shut up, Monkey. They jumped me,” Yata grunted as he kicked the knife guy into the wall. There way only one left and he was struggling to get back up. “What are you doing here Saru?” He asked glaring at Fushimi even as he ignored the tightening in his chest at the sight of his ex-best friend.   
“Hmm, Oh I was just taking a walk when I thought I heard the sound of an Idiot virgin fighting and I thought that I had to see if I was right. Which I was.” The Blue smirked as he taunted the shorter teen.   
“Just wait Saru, when I'm finished with these assholes I'm gonna kick your ass.” Yata yelled pointing at Saru.  
“You damn punks. Don't ignore me.” The now standing thug growled at them. Yata and Saruhiko paused their conversation to glare at the thug that had interrupted them. Yata sighed, “Alright let me finish this up. Just don't run away Saru.”   
Fushimi clicked his tongue, “Hurry up then,”  
“Yeah, Yeah.” Misaki said as he turned to face the thug. He glared at him right before the vanguard charged and before the thug could react Yata had punched him into the same wall he had earlier kicked his comrade into. “Bastard, You aren't strong enough to beat me.” Misaki stated before turning toward Fushimi “Ready Monkey?” Fushimi drew his saber, “Fushimi, ready.” He said but right before they could lunge at each other.   
“You damn punk, don't look down on me. I'll make you pay.” They spun around just in time to see the thug from before pointing a gun at Yata.  
“Misaki!!” Saruhiko called out as he jumped in front of Yata, throwing a knife at the same time as the thug pulled the trigger. BANG.  
“S-saru?” Yata stuttered out as his old friend slumped down to the ground. “OI, answer my Saru,” Yata begged as he knelt down beside him. Yata lifted Saruhiko into his lap barely holding back a gasp when he saw the damage the bullet had dealt.  
“Misaki?” Yata heard Saru ask softly.  
“Yeah Saruhiko, I'm here. Why did you do that?”Yata asked. He felt his heart thundering in his chest.  
“Are you Okay Misaki?” Saru asked ignoring the question Yata had asked.  
“Y-Yeah, Saru. I'm okay.” Yata managed weakly. His breath caught in his throat and he realized his cheeks were wet with tears. “You saved me Saruhiko. Thank you.” Yata took a strangled breath when he realized that Saru's blood was covering his hands and clothes. “Stay with me Saru. You can't leave me like this. Not like this.” He begged. Saruhiko only smiled softly, “Misaki.” Saruhiko breathed out on his last breathe, his body going completely still and lifeless.   
“S-Saru?!? Oi, answer me, dammit.” Yata yelled as he shook Saru's now still body the vanguard's body now shook with the force of his sobs. “No! Don't leave me you Idiot. You never gave me a chance to tell you what I wanted to.” He sobbed screaming into Saru's now cool body. “Damn, I never got to tell you that I love you, you stupid Monkey!”   
Yata's eyes snapped open. 'Not again. No more.' he thought as he sat up and stared at the wall with empty eyes. He sat for a good thirty minutes before he realized that he wasn't even crying again. He usually woke with tears streaming down his face but this time he felt nothing but emptiness. He couldn't help but remember how the blues had been the ones to find them. He had still been crying into Saru's body and it had taken three officers to pry him away kicking and screaming. 'No I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to think about anything. I have nothing now.' The Blue King had been the one to question him about what had happened. He had been gentle with it, as if he could tell that the young teen was close to breaking into pieces, He probably had.   
“Saruhiko, I miss you.” Yata whispered brokenly to an empty apartment. 'I can not do this anymore' He thought to himself. Yata numbly stood up and stumbled his way towards his dresser where he retrieved the knife he had taken from the thug that had killed him before Scepter 4 arrested him. He stared at it blankly, 'I'll see you soon, Saru.' He thought before he brought the knife to his left wrist and before he could think about it, made a deep gash to the vein and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from him at the pain that rocketed threw his body he repeated the action several times.. However, the pain didn't stop him from switching hands and doing the same to his right wrist. He watched dazed as his blood flowed from his veins freely. He slumped against the wall and slowly slide to the ground resting against it. He was starting to feel dizzy. He glanced down and vaguely noticed that blood that was now staining his shirt and that there was a pool starting to form beneath him. He he smiled slightly 'I feel cold.' He thought. His breathing was starting to sound labored even to his now dulling senses. 'This is it. Wait for me Saruhiko. I'm almost there.' He thought before closing his eyes for the last time.

 

Kusanagi Izumo sighed as he answered his ringing phone.  
“Kusanagi here,” He greeted.  
“Hello Kusanagi-san,” A familiar deep voice greeted him back.  
“How may I help you Munakata,” the bartender asked. Silence was the only thing on the other end for several moments and just when he went to question if he was still on there Munakata said, “I am calling to inform you of the death of Yata Misaki-kun.” Kusanagi's blood froze in his veins. “W-what?” He managed to choke out, “Death? What the hell happened.” Kusanagi demanded.   
“Yata-kun committed suicide three days ago.” Munakata informed him. Kusanagi was silent for a before, “Suicide? Yata-chan committed suicide? Why?” He asked more to himself than to Munakata. 'Yata-chan wouldn't do that would he?' Izumo thought.  
“Yes I regret that it was suicide, and I believe he couldn't except Fushimi-kun's death.” Munakata answered.   
“Fushimi is dead too?” This was too much. How could both of them be dead?  
“Yes, sadly Fushimi-kun died almost a month ago. He is very missed.” Munakata's voice was now quieter and had a sadness to it. “I'm sorry to have to inform you of this tragedy.” Munakata said and when Kusanagi didn't answer he hung up. Kusanagi let his phone fall from his ear and onto the hotel bed onto below him. 'Dead? Why?' He couldn't help but feel guilty as he had been the one that had to invite those two to Homra in the beginning. If he hadn't done so they would never would have split up and they would still be alive. He sat there for an unknown amount of time but eventually he picked up his discarded phone and dialed Kamamoto's number. “Hey Rikio Sorry to bother you but I have something to tell you.”


	2. Reactions

Lost Life Ch. 2

After Kamamoto had received the news from Kusanagi he had let the phone drop from his ear as tears streamed down his face. 'Yata-san is dead?' He thought.   
“Rikio? What's wrong?” He heard Anna's voice call out as she walked into the room.   
“Ah Anna. Ummm well...” Rikio paused. How could he tell her that yet another member of their family was dead. Let alone that they had taken their own life. “Sit down Anna. I have some bad news.” He finally said. She tilted her head slightly and asked as she sat down next to him,“Did something happen?”   
“Yeah,” Rikio looked away as he continued softly, “Yata-san is dead Anna. He killed himself three days ago.” He trained his gaze back on Anna as he told her. Her eyes widened.   
“Misaki's dead?” She asked softly.   
Rikio nodded, “Yeah Anna, He's gone.” He said nothing else as Anna looked down and asked. “Why?”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You said he had killed himself. Why?” She asked again.  
“Munakata-san believed that it was Fushimi's death that pushed him over the edge.” He told her. Anna's head shot up.   
“Saruhiko is dead too?” He simply nodded. “We need to head back to Shizume City Anna. Kusanagi-san is heading back as well. He told everyone else. We're going to hold a funeral for him.”  
She nodded silently. Rikio pulled her into a hug.

\-------------------------------------Several days later------------------------------------------------

Kusanagi looked down at the fresh grave in front of him. After he had contacted the rest of Homra he had informed Munakata that they would be holding a funeral for Yata and had asked if they could lay him next to Fushimi to which he had agreed to.   
“Yata-chan, Why?” He asked as he bowed his head. He could still recall Anna's shaking grip on his hand as Yata was laid to rest. She had cried, they all had. Everyone had been shocked when he had told them what had happened. They all felt guilty, Why hadn't they noticed is what they had asked themselves over and over again. “We miss you Yata-chan, You too Fushimi. What a waste to die so young.” His shoulders were hunched as he turned around and walked away from the graves but before he could get too far he heard the soft sound of a familiar laugh. He spun around quickly “Yata-chan?” His eyes widened as he saw two faint figures standing behind the headstones. It was Yata and Fushimi. They looked as they had back in middle sc


End file.
